You Owe Me
by EllieLover19
Summary: Ellie and Manny friendship. Any fans out there you wished Ellie and Manny had a little awkward friend moment, here's the story for you. There's a little teasing going on with Spinner and Ellie. Set after If You Leave


Ellie decided to do a coffee run, the house was completely caffeine free and she, Marco and Dylan needed to stay up to study for exams. She headed into the Dot trying to think of ways to beg Spinner for free coffee, she didn't have any money at all and she still needed to pay him back for the free refills of fries from last week. Marco couldn't possibly lend her any money, for one thing he needed it to buy books from the library for exams and she still owed him three dollars for their little bet they made in class. Whether or not Professor Schmitt would remember to bring in their essays from four classes ago, Ellie of course lost, betting that he'd once again forget. It just so happened that his withering mind decided to remember his students for once.

Dylan had practically been broke ever since he paid half of his college tuition to play Hockey in Switzerland. Ellie was so desperate for cash she even asked Kookie and Sookie, but of course they were broke as well, Ellie was usually the one lending them money… when she had it. Marco told her to just work her cute, college girl charms and Spinner would probably come around to the free coffee. _Okay so how am I gonna pull it off?_ Ellie said to herself, she didn't know she had a cute, college girl charm. _Uh, go figure_ she thought.

Ellie took a seat at the bar, knocking on it to get Spinner's attention. He came out of the kitchen, throwing a rag around his shoulder. "What's up Ell?" he said.

"Nothin' much, just," Ellie tried her best to give the naughty girl glare at Spinner. She leaned back and crossed her legs, throwing her arm around the arm of the stool. "hanging around." She finished.

"Okay what do you want Ellie?" Spinner asked, seeing right through her cheesy act.

"Okay," Ellie said, dropping the naughty girl act. "Can you please, please, please, give your bestest, bestest friend in the world three free coffees. Please!" Ellie said, giving the puppy dog pout.

"No, nope, you still owe me Nash." Spinner said, beginning to walk away.

"Please Spin, look I know I owe you and I'm sticking to that, but our house is seriously lacking caffeine, and we need it for exams. Please Spin," She said as if praying to god. Spinner hesitated, he looked from his sneakers to Ellie's sparkling smile and just as he was beginning to give in, he remembered his boss saying "NO FREE BEES. Not even to that redhead, no matter how cute she is."

"I'm sorry Ellie," he said.

"Look, don't worry about it. Here," someone beside Ellie placed 3 dollars in front of Spinner. Ellie looked to the side to see Manny Santos, of all people, backing her up with money. Spinner scooped the money up from the counter.

"Three coffees coming your way, Ms. Nash." Spinner headed off to the coffee machine.

Ellie was a little taken a back, after seeing Manny offering her money for the coffees. "Um thanks," was all she could process from her lips.

"Don't mention it," Manny said. She took a sip from her latte.

"Um, why, I mean not that I don't mind but, you are Manny Santos a.k.a the girl who hates my guts." Ellie sarcastically said.

"No reason, I'm just in a giving mood today, I saw you needed some help so I helped. Plus, I don't hate you're guts it's the outside that creeps me out." Manny giggled to herself. Ellie gave her looked. "I'm just joking Ellie. How've you been?" Manny unexpectedly asked.

"I've been okay, college and all not the best thing that could've happened to me, but it's all good. I guess. What about you? I heard about the whole cheer competition fiasco."

"Oh I'm cool; me and Em settled everything, its just the whole thing with J.T, its still got me a little shaken up." Manny said, taking another sip of her drink.

"I'm really sorry; I know you guys were really close." Ellie said.

"Its fine, thank you though. And I wanted to thank you for coming to the memorial it meant a lot to us."

"You're welcome." Ellie smiled, she nervously tapped her fingers on the bar, waiting for Spinner to bring her coffees.

"So how are things going with you and Mr. Hottie Stefanovic?" Manny asked.

"Oh, just peachy." She said. Manny looked a little shocked.

"Really? I thought after the whole Craig thing you two would probably, you know."

"Yeah me too, but we decided to give it another chance. What about you? You and that Lakehurst kid looked a little hot and heavy at that party."

"Ah, if you're referring to Damien then I guess things have been going okay, we discussed the whole brawl between him and Sean at the competition. It was a little rough at first, but we got things together and I guess we're a couple now."

"Good for you," Ellie said, she and Manny exchanged smiles. Manny glanced down at her watch and realized the time.

"Oh crap, I have to go. We have spirit squad in the like 5 minutes." Manny hopped out of her stool and rushed to the door.

"Uh nice talking to you," Ellie muttered.

"You too," Manny said, turning around to make eye contact with Ellie. Once again they exchanged smiles.

"And I really am sorry about the whole Craig thing," Ellie repeated from the party.

"Don't worry about it, you were right, he messed with both of us." Manny started out the door, but peeped back into the diner. "Ellie," she said trying to get the redhead's attention.

"Yeah?" Ellie said.

"Don't forget, you owe me." Manny laughed and then left, leaving a dumb founded Ellie.

"Great, that's just great." Spinner came back with her coffees.

"Wow, you know what? It actually looked like you two were friends." He said, setting the tray of coffee on the bar.

"No, you don't _owe_ friends money; you take it from them and don't give it back." Ellie folded her arms, pouting.


End file.
